


Deer John

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's decorated for Christmas and Louis finds one decoration in particular to be completely ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer John

**Author's Note:**

> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Louis adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to his flat, digging in his pockets for his keys so he could unlock the door right away and kiss his boyfriend. He'd been on a business trip for the past week and he was dying to kiss Harry. He needed that kiss, he needed Harry cuddles, he needed to have Harry in his arms.

It was a really long week and he was so happy to be home again.

He fumbled with his keys for a moment, trying to find the right key, before he stepped up to the door of his flat and unlocked it. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Harry had told him he was going to decorate the flat for Christmas while he was away, Louis hadn’t expected this though. Harry sure didn’t do a half-assed job when it came to decorating the flat. There were lights hanging up along the far wall, mistletoe hung in the doorway to the kitchen, stockings hung above the TV, which had a video loop of a fireplace crackling on it’s screen. And in the far corner, their artificial tree was set up, it’s lights glimmering and the ornaments sparkling with the reflections of the lights. It was warm and welcoming, and Louis had never felt more at home, the only thing missing was-

“Louis?” Harry peeked his head out of the kitchen and smiled brightly when he saw Louis. Louis’s smile grew and he dropped his bag to the floor in favor of rushing up to his boyfriend and crashing into his embrace. Louis wrapped his arms tight around Harry and Harry did the same to Louis, both of them enjoying the feeling of being in the other’s arms again after a week of being apart.

“Missed you, Haz,” Louis said, his voice muffled by the fabric of Harry’s shirt. Harry hugged him tighter.

“I missed you too Lou.” Louis looked up at Harry and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him. He fisted the back of Harry’s shirt in his hand as Harry moved his hands up to cup Louis’s cheeks. Louis smiled into the kiss and pulled back briefly, smiling up at Harry.

“Hi,” Harry said, smiling down at Louis. Louis chuckled.

“Hi.”

“I’ve made some Christmas cookies,” Harry said, “How about you go up to our room and unpack quick, and when you’re done we’ll see how they turned out, maybe cuddle on the sofa for a bit, yeah?” Louis nodded and leaned up to press one more kiss to Harry’s lips before he reluctantly let him go to pick his bag up again. He nearly jogged up the stairs, eager to get back downstairs to collect those cuddles that Harry had promised.

When he reached their bedroom, he saw that Harry had decorated a bit in there as well. Harry had hung a sprig of mistletoe in the doorway leading into their room, and in the doorway leading to their closet, and there was a tiny, white Christmas tree on top of their dresser, bright white lights twinkling in the dark. Louis switched on the light and swung his bag off his shoulder, hurling it so it landed on the bed. He unzipped the bag, pulled out his dirty clothes, and moved to shove them into the laundry hamper. He went back to his bag and dug around until he found his toiletries bag, before picking it up and moving to the en suite to put everything away. He opened the door, turned on the light, and moved to the sink. He was just moving to put his toothbrush back in the cup, right next to Harry’s, when he heard a recorded voice speak.

“Can I help you with your holiday shopping? You look a little _behind_.”

“What the hell…?” Louis looked towards the sound and snorted when he saw the decoration sitting on the far end of the sink, near the toilet. It was a reindeer, holding a plunger, with a roll of toilet paper stuck on one of its antlers. He moved his hand in front of it, figuring it was motion sensored, since it’d spoken without pressing the button on the base.

“There's no place like _the throne_ for the holidays!” Louis waved his hand in front of it again.

“On a clear winter's night, you can really see _the moon_ in here. And believe me, I have. _Yikes_!”

“Oh my god,” Louis laughed. His boyfriend was a pun-loving idiot, of course he bought this thing. He quickly finished putting the rest of his things away, the reindeer saying one more pun and singing a toilet themed rendition of jingle bells, before he skipped back down the stairs.

Harry was waiting on the sofa, a plate of Christmas themed sugar cookies sitting on the table, next to two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Louis smiled and nearly leaped onto the sofa, slotting himself under Harry's arm and cuddling in close. Harry moved his arm from around Louis long enough to grab the mugs of hot chocolate and hand one to Louis before he placed his arm back over Louis's shoulder and pulled him close.

“You’re an idiot,” Louis said fondly before he took a sip of hot chocolate. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And why’s that?” Louis snorted softly and shook his head.

“A pun-loving idiot.” Harry laughed at that remark.

“Oh! So you met Deer John.”

“Deer John?”

“Yeah! Get it?” It took a second before Louis groaned and covered his face with his hand. It was a deer and toilet pun, he honestly wasn’t even surprised Harry got the thing.

“You’re an idiot,” Louis repeated.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah, my pun-loving, sappy idiot.” Harry laughed and leaned down to kiss Louis and Louis sighed and kissed Harry back.

Honestly, he couldn’t think of a better place to be than where he was. He could endure the puns if it meant being with Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this because of the Christmas gift my family got my great aunt and uncle. It's a very amusing decoration. It's LITERALLY called Deer John...


End file.
